comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Armageddon (Earth-3900)
The ' Battle of Armageddon', also known as the Final Battle of Armageddon, and simply Armageddon was the apocalyptic ultimate battle between the Forces of Light and the Forces of Darkness on Edenia, which in the end caused the destruction of Earth-3900 by Shao Kahn, which was long prophetized and foretold by the Edenian sorceress Delia. For the hopes of the mantaining of the universe, the Elder Gods demanded to Delia and her husband, the Edenian God Argus, to initiate a safeguard plan, their solution being abandoning their own sons, Taven and Daegon, on stasys in order that, in the future, when the time of the prophecy came true, the two would work together to save the realms by defeating their mother's creation, Blaze. History The Prophecy In 100,000,000 BCE, Delia, the greatest of all Edenian sorcerers, had a vision while she was sleeping. At first she believed it was a dream, but when her husband, the Edenian God protector Argus, begun to show signs of worrying, she revealed what she saw: a devastating battle within the Southlands of Edenia, where warriors from both the side of good and evil would partake in a ultimate battle which would destroy existence itself. Worried, Argus secretly revealed this to his superiors, the Elder Gods, without the consent of any other being or God from other realm. The Safeguard When Argus revealed the vision to the Elder Gods in the Heavens, he expected all responses, safe for the one he had by them, whereupon it was his responsibility to take care of the situation, as well as his wife. When Argus turned to Delia in order to ask what they could do, Delia revealed the time of the apocalypse was inevitable, and nothing could stop it from happening. Extremely preocupied, Argus sought the help of the Elder Gods once more, but they refused to aid. Delia then proposed to her husband that they formed a plan which could not stop, but avert the apocalyptic outcome of the battle. In the end, both relutanctly decided that their sons, Taven and Daegon would be used in their last plan to avert Armageddon. For their plan, Delia molded a creature of pure lava and fire, that she named Blaze, conceived as the most powerful being in the universe; killing and destroying Blaze would grant the murderer any power he or she ever desired, which made Delia and Argus take notice on how disastrous the outcome would be in case their plan failed, which was putting their sons, Daegon and Taven, in suspended animation inside two caves, one in the Himalayas, and the other in Tibet. The two would be guarded by the family's long-time friends and protectors, Orin and Caro, a Golden Dragon and a Red Dragon respectively. When the time the prophecy would came soon to happen, Blaze would give a mental signal to both Dragons, who would then awaken the sons of Argus. In order to complete their plan, Argus forged the Drakeswords, one to be given to Daegon, and the other to Taven, while Delia forged the Khüleesi and the Aediair, two powerful armors which would also be given to each of their sons, the two being the catalyst of the outcome of Armageddon. The two, when awaken, would have to work together in order to battle and destroy Blaze, and then their armors would destroy all the warriors of good and evil in the final battle, as suggested by Argus. However, Delia suggested a different approach, instead of destroying all the warriors, the armors would supress them of their abilities and powers, because, as she said to Argus, "some would be heroes, undeserving of death". Argus relutanctly agreed, and so the terms of the outcome were remade by himself. After all the rest was planned, Argus sent his servants to build the colossal Pyramid of Argus within the rocks of the Southlands, and when the day of the judgement would com, this pyramid would rise. As the final step of their plan, Argus called upon Taven and Daegon to the throne room of the Yermo Temple, their home, simply stating he would have a new constest for them. However, when they arrived, Argus had gone, and from behind, both Argus and Delia knocked their sons uncouncious, and then teleported with Orin and Caro for the two locations, putting them in suspended animation. Delia leaved crying, but Argus comforted her, saying their sons would be the vector of the salvation of not only the realms, but the whole universe. The Unexpected Everything went according to the plan, but, in 100,000 BCE, all would fail, as Caro mysteriously lost his mental contact with Blaze. In fact, Blaze had been captured by the Dædric Holy Men of Onaga, in order to serve as the guardian of the Last Dragon Egg, until the day the Dragon King would be ressurected, as a prophecy foretold. The sudden capture of Blaze and his mental collapse made Caro believe the day of Armageddon had come, and thus released Daegon from his sleep. Daegon awakened confused, and asked Caro what was happening, with the Red Dragon explaining all to his guarded. When he was instructed to search for Argus and Delia, Daegon went to the place, but his weak mental state after his awaken leaved him to the evil influence of Shinnok, the Fallen, that was once a friend of his family, manipulating him. When he arrived at the Temple of Argus in the Amazon, he met his parents, whom were there to offer him the first item in the quest, one of the Drakeswords, though they were clearly confused as to why Taven wasn't with him. When Daegon questioned about the true nature of the "quest" he and Taven were put, Argus revealed the truth, which made Daegon stole the two Drakeswords and with them beheaded Argus and impaled Delia on the chest. He then returned back to his cave in the Himalayas, subdued and captured Caro, emprisioning him in Genosha to give him the power to travel between realms. Daegon then created the Red Dragon crime syndicate, whom name was "based" upon his guardian Caro, hoping that one day he would find Blaze and become a God, as well as searching his brother Taven in the hopes of destroying him. The Coming Storm When Shujinkō inadvertly ressurected Onaga in November 30, 2015, who used Reptile's body as a host from the Last Dragon Egg, the spell which bonded Blaze within the egg and the chamber was broken, and he was once again free to continue his job of monitoring the realms in the shadows. However, what Blaze only noticed later, was that the spell used to control him corrupted his original design, making him turn into a monstruous creature, with evil whithin him. Knowing the day of Armageddon was soon coming, from the usage of the Kamidōgu and the return of Soul Edge (now used by Onaga), Blaze called upon Taven and Daegon, but noticed that Caro remained unresponsive, which made him travel to the Himalayas in the hopes of finding him. However, he discovered both Caro and Daegon had disappeared, so he returned to Outworld in order to remain a silent spectator within Onaga's plot. When he was preparing to leave, Blaze met Kitana, whom he advised to gather all of her allies and friends, in order to mount the Forces of Light alliance so the Armageddon prophecy would occur. In December 2, 2015, Taven was awaken by Orin, three days after Blaze sent his telepatical message to the Golden Dragon. Inside the cave, Orin revealed all the information he knew about the quest he and Daegon took. Taven, with the aid of many new allies, by December 3 managed to locate Daegon at Misty Mountain and discover about the quest and how his brother became corrupted. Late in the same day, Onaga, Shang Tsung, Bison and Quan Chi all attended a meeting in Shao Kahn's Palace to decide what action they would take in the wake of the assembling of the Forces of Light. Despite the tense relationships between each of them, at the counsel of Shao Kahn, the five decide to fight for the greater evil, assembling all their allies (and enemies) into the Forces of Darkness alliance, with Kahn and Onaga as it's commanders. The Battle In December 4, 2015, Taven located Daegon within the Hellioskr Ruins within the Edenian Southlands, wishing to know about the deaths of Argus and Delia and unwillingly, complete the quest his father and mother gave to him. There, he was pitting by Scorpion, whom he defeated with great difficult, and then, against Daegon. Their fight was interrupted, however, by a desperate Blaze, who was wanting to start their fight quickly, fearing that another opponent safe from the brothers, both from the Forces of Light and Darkness could destroy him and thus, become all-powerful. Taven and Daegon relutanctly agreed with Blaze, but as soon as they were teleported to the Southland Bluffs, Daegon betrayed Taven and attempted to kill him, there, revealing he was the responsible for killing their parents. Extremely angered, Taven pitted his brother into a mortal combat, and, after a intense battle, Taven got the upper hand and killed his brother with one of the Drakeswords by impaling him in the chest. Disappointed that the brothers fighted against each other, not alongside as it was meant for, Blaze neverthless wished to continue the prophecy, revealing to Taven the whole prophecy and how, now, the destiny of the realms and the universe was at his hands, and how his armor, the Khüleesi, was set to be the catalyst of the battle, whereupon all warriors would loose their abilities and powers, thus preventing Armageddon. Both Taven and Blaze then directed their attention to the Southlands, where they noticed the battle was already taking place. Warriors from both the side of Light and Darkness being killed, but when Blaze made the Pyramid of Argus emerge, the Forces of Darkness' members soon begun turning against themselves, while the Forces of Light used this situation to work together more than ever. Alternating to his hulking form, Blaze commanded Taven to fight him, which the Edenian Demigod made. In a epic duel at the top of the Pyramid, Taven used all of his power, effectively defeating Blaze, who then started to scream in agony and exploded into a large ammount of lava. As the prophecy foretold, after winning against Blaze, Taven became a full God, like his father, as well as the protector of Edenia itself, with Blaze's energy passing through his armor and then to the other combatants. Contemplating the battle beneath him, Taven noticed that the warriors haven't stopped fighting and loose their strenght, as it was supposed to happen, but instead, fighting more viciously than ever. It was then that Taven realized, that when Blaze was corrupted was by Onaga's Holy Men, his design and power were corrupted as well, which made the outcome a different than the one foretold. Instead of loosing their abilities, the combatants became stronger than ever. The remaining Forces of Darkness survivors from the original battle then all fought against each other, Raiden and Taven being the only members of the Forces of Light alive. The corrupted Raiden, who attempted to kill Taven one day prior, realized the error of his actions since his suicide and attempted to aid Taven, but even after they defeated all of the remaining Forces of Darkness, Shao Kahn appeared with the carcass of Onaga, he having killed him again after becoming more powerful. Shao Kahn killed Taven and took Blaze's power for himself, turning to Raiden to kill him as well. However, in his dying breath, Raiden collected remnants of his broken amulet and whispered a spell which sent a message to his past-self, in the hopes of averting Shao Kahn winning the battle and causing Armageddon. Shao Kahn then brutally killed Raiden with his hammer, but Raiden ultimately managed to send the message to the past. Participants Forces of Light *Algol *Ashrah *Blanka *Bo' Rai Cho *Cassandra *Christie Monteiro *Cyrax *Dhalsim *Ermac *Fūjin *Goro *Guts *Hotaru *Ivy *Jade *Jax *Jin Kazama *Johnny Cage *Kabal *Kai *Kenshi *Khameleon *Kilik *Kitana *Lizardman *Maxi *Meat *Mitsurugi *Mokap *Nami *Nina Williams *Olcadan *Raiden *Rock *Sai *Sareena *Seong Mi-na *Shujinkō *Siegfried *Sindel *Smoke *Sophitia *Stryker *Sub-Zero *Taki *Talim *Taven *Xianghua *Yamato Forces of Darkness *Amy *Ares *Astaroth *Baraka *Bison *Cervantes *Chameleon *Cobra *Craig Marduk *Daegon *Dragunov *Drahmin *Frost *Fū *Grifith *Havik *Hsu Hao *Hwoarang *JACK *Jarek *Juri *Kano *Kakuzu *Kintaro *Mileena *Moloch *Motaro *Nightmare *Nitara *Nosferatu *Noob Saibot *Ogre *Onaga *Quan Chi *Rain *Raphael *Reiko *Reptile *Sagat *Sasori *Scorpion *Sektor *Seth *Setsuka *Shang Tsung *Shao Kahn *Sheeva *Shinnok *Skarlet *Sora *Tanya *Tira *Tremor *Vega *Voldo *Yoshimitsu *Zafina *Zasalamel Neutral *Blaze *Ryū Hōshi Aftermath In the end, none side won, as all the members from both the Forces of Light and Darkness died in the battle, safe from Shao Kahn (although he would die by causing Armageddon, which destroyed the universe and therefore himself). Shao Kahn and Raiden were the last ones to stand, but Raiden was quickly eliminated by the Mad Titan. Shao Kahn had finally achieved his dream, merging all realms with Outworld, but this caused the destruction of all since he possessed the corrupted power of Blaze, which rendered him mad and unstabble. Before Kahn could claim victory, however, Raiden sent a message to his past sef (during the Tenth King of Iron Fist Tournament), in the hopes of preventing Shao Kahn from bringing Armageddon, which, when done, modified the past, present and future, creating a new reality. Ironically, by Blaze's corruption, Argus' and Delia's tool for preventing Armageddon unwillingly caused it. Taven's victory and years of planning served for nothing, and the Elder God's ignorance over the prophecy rendered their own extinction. Trivia *It is noticiable that the Forces of Darkness have more members than the Forces of Light, making them more powerful in numbers, though they lack allegiance, as all the members of the Forces of Darkness killed each other in order to reach the Pyramid of Ragus, while the Forces of Light just killed of the opposing army. *Shang Tsung survives the race to the top of the Pyramid of Argus the longest before being killed by Ryū Hōshi. *The Battle of Armageddon is based on the same epic and legendary conflict of the same name (among its different aliases and names), said and foretold in many religions (both pagan and monotheistic) and doomsday prophecies that it is the ultimate battle that will end all wars, and yet even worse, destroy all traces of life forever. Category:Earth-3900 Category:Events of Earth-3900 Category:Wars of Earth-3900 Category:Events Category:Edenian History (Earth-3900) Category:Created by Draft227